Jealousy War
by EeveeTransformed
Summary: May has liked Brendan for sometime, whether he sleeps with other girls or not. Somehow, she needs to make him like her. Somehow, she has to make him jealous. And somehow, this just happens to involve Drew. Slight Hoennshipping, Mainly Contestshipping.
1. Not Thinking of the Consequences

**Yes, I know. I'm completely hopeless. I've started another story already, and I haven't updated my others in months. But this'll only be about five chapters… And I need to get back into my groove ;) I thought of this whilst I was sleeping last night, and as I think about it, it was inspired by an Ikarishipping story, which some of you may know, but that's all. **_**Inspired.**_

_**Slight Hoennshipping, mainly Contestshipping :)**_

**R&R!**

**.:.**

'Hey, May. What's up?'

May looked up, smiling as she recognised the silver haired boy in front of her. He smiled in return, watching her with his ruby eyes. Her heart jumped, as it did whenever he spoke to her.

'Oh, nothing. You know, just thinking.' The nineteen year-old brunette smoothed down her hair subconsciously. Brendan raised his eyebrow, folding his arms.

'It doesn't look like nothing. What's up?' he repeated. May shrugged, and after a few minutes of silence, she opened her mouth, only to close abruptly.

'Oh! Brendan, baby, there you are! You left me all alone, and I got worried that you were ditching me!' A teenager, probably only sixteen or fifteen ran up to the two of them, tapping Brendan on the cheek and kissing him quickly. May's blood ran cold as she stood there, fists clenched. The blonde then turned to May. 'Oh… who's scrawny over there?' she whispered obviously, looking over her, disgusted.

May narrowed her eyes, glancing at Brendan painfully. He looked at her, slight remorse showing in his eyes, before he turned back to the blonde. May looked at her in disgust. Her hair flowed down to the middle of her back, shining the whole way. Her face was plastered with make-up and her hot pink dress stuck to her body the whole way. May shook her head, looking at herself.

She wore white skinny jeans with a torchic jumper over a three-quarter sleeved yellow and white-striped shirt.

Casting one last look at the two others, she spun around and sped off. Anger and jealousy flared up inside of her, and she kept walking, not even caring where she was going.

_Stupid Brendan! _She told herself angrily, her fury quickly dissolving into sadness. As if he would ever like her. He was just a player, pulling her on, all the while sleeping with sixteen year-olds. Jealousy bubbled inside of her again. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and exhaling again. Smiling slightly, she was about to open her eyes.

_Oof!_

May fell to the ground, taking whoever she had knocked to the ground with her as she grabbed their shirt. Her startled blue eyes looked into green as the two were nose to nose. She squeaked.

'Drew?'

Drew smirked. 'You may want to watch where you're going, May, instead of daydreaming about me,' he suggested. May glared at him, pushing him off of her. He rolled over, standing up and helping her to her feet.

'I wasn't daydreaming about you!' May snapped, crossing her arms. Drew's eyebrow perked up. The brunette wasn't usually like this. Something was obviously bothering her.

'Oh, I'm sure. So, what were you thinking about?' he question, mimicking her by folding his arms as well. May blushed.

'Nothing you need to know.'

Drew rolled his eyes. 'Whatever. At least tell me why you're so grumpy.'

May glared. 'I'm not grumpy!' she hissed. Drew smirked, raising his eyebrow again. May's eyes widened slightly as she realised what she had just said.

'Oh, yeah, May. That's obvious,' he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. May looked away from him.

'It's none of your business,' she stated, hands on her hips. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be.'

Drew grabbed her wrist as she strode past him, giving her a look. 'You didn't answer my question,' he told her blatantly. May tried to pull her wrist away.

'And what makes you think I will?'

'Because I know who you're thinking about, and I see him stalking you more than Harley does.'

That was a bluff. Drew had no idea what May was upset about, be he guessed it had something to do with a boy because she was embarrassed to tell him briefly what it was. And because he blew her off (or whatever he did) he also guessed he was a player – more so than even him.

May's face flushed red. 'How do you know about Brendan?'

There we go. Right again.

'I just told you May. Were you too distracted because you were staring at my chest?' he smirked, noticing that her eyes had gone vacant. But her face lit up.

'I have an idea!' she exclaimed. Drew inwardly face palmed. This girl had more mood swings than an eccentric skitty.

'To?'

'Make Brendan jealous!' she told him happily. 'You said he stalked me, right? Well, he probably isn't watching me right now, because he's with that _blonde _back there, probably already in each other's pants by now… but later on it could work!'

Drew raised his eyebrows for a third time. 'Okay… so you like this Brendan guy… and he sort of likes you, but he sleeps with other girls frequently…. And yet you still like him?'

'I call you my friend… sometimes,' she responded evenly. Drew shrugged, seeing her point.

'Just give up. Honestly. It's not like anyone with your looks could catch Brendan's eye,' he told her, smirking slightly and flipping his hair. May rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. Her face spread into a wide grin.

'I have a proposition for you,' she began. 'And you're probably going to laugh, but you know the reason behind it…'

Drew gave her a bored look, flicking his hand to tell her to go on.

'So, uh…' she fidgeted nervously. Drew rolled his eyes, hiding his confusion in a bored, cool look.

'Just say it May! I don't have all day!' he snapped impatiently. May grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck. She took a deep breath, folding her hands in front of her.

'Will you go out with me?'

.:.

**A/N: There we go :) Next chapter will be up as soon as I can. I can't get it up this weekend, I'm too busy, but I'll try :D**

**Read and Review and Subscribe and Enjoy **

**~EeveeTransformed~**


	2. Denial

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews so far :) And no, Drew isn't the "sleeping with other girls" type, he just flirts with them… anyways, read and review! **

**.:.**

Drew's jaw dropped.

'Sorry?'

May's face turned red. 'It's not what you think! I need to make Brendan jealous, okay?'

Drew smirked. 'Sure, that's the reason,' he said sarcastically, smirking. 'You just want a reason to date me – admit it.'

May rolled her eyes, ignoring his last comment. 'So, will you?' she asked hopefully. '_Please.' _

Drew chuckled, pretending to think for a moment. 'What's in it for me?' he asked, glancing at her. May's face creased in thought and annoyance.

'Uh… I'll let you win any contests you and I both enter?' she suggested. Drew rolled his eyes.

'No… how about you fend off fangirls?'

'If you have a,' she coughed, face going red again, 'girlfriend…' she trailed off. Drew nodded, thinking again.

'You could… I'd say pay me, but I think I have enough money.'

May bit her lip… 'I could feed your pokémon the whole time?' she said lamely, wincing at the bemused look he sent her.

'Really, May? That's all you got?' he asked her. The brunette gave a sheepish smile. A sudden thought flew to Drew's head. He grinned slyly.

'You could admit – on live TV – that you've always been inspired by me, and hopelessly in love with me?' he asked, quirking his eyebrows in question. May's jaw dropped.

'What? No!' she exclaimed, frowning. Drew shrugged, turning to walk off.

'Going once… twice…' he said to her, counting down in his head. May bit her lip.

'Alright, fine…' she mumbled. Drew turned around, feigning ignorance.

'I'm sorry, what was that?' he asked. May scowled.

'I said fine!' she snapped. Drew smirked.

'Well, then, I'll pick you up at six.' He winked, tossing her a rose, before strolling off.

'Drew!' the green-haired nineteen year-old spun around once more, eyebrows raised in query. May smiled.

'Thanks!'

Drew smirked slightly.

'No problem.'

.:.

May smoothed out her dress, biting her lip as she sat on her couch. The red halter had a sweet-heart neckline, and the crimson cotton material was covered with tiny silver rhinestones. A larger silver rhinestone adorned the middle of the empire waist, and from the buckle down the skirt flowed to her lower thighs.

Enough to make Brendan jealous, and maybe impress Drew the tiniest bit as well.

But just the tiniest bit, because she didn't care. Of course she didn't.

Why would she?

May swallowed, glancing at the full-length mirror in her apartment. Her hair was drawn up into a neat bun, with a few pieces of hair framed her face. She smiled to herself.

Nope – she didn't care about what Drew thought.

The banging sound of a fist on the door broke her from her thoughts. She stood up excitedly (no, not excitedly. Just anticipating her plan), going towards the door. The brunette opened the door, expecting to see her green-haired rival. Instead, the silver-haired Brendan leant against her door frame.

His eyes widened as he looked over her, and he whistled lowly.

'Hey, May…'

He winked at her, and she narrowed her eyes as she fought a blush.

'Brendan.' May nodded her head curtly. His silver eyebrows rose fleetingly.

'Where are you going?'

May smiled inwardly, the little plan master in her head bouncing up and down in her head.

'Oh, just on a date with Drew,' she chirped. It was just an act, though. Just an act.

'Drew Hayden?'

May grinned. 'Yeah. So, if you'll excuse me…' the brunette attempted to push past Brendan , snatching her purse from the shelf in the process. Brendan cut her path.

'Hey…' he started, putting on his charming smile. 'Why don't we ditch Hayden,' May laughed inwardly at this, 'and we could go do something.'

May narrowed her eyes. 'I'm good, Brendan. I don't cheat on people like you do.'

'Excuse me, sir; are you flirting with my girlfriend?' Drew's smooth voice cut through the tensed silence that followed May's statement. The nineteen year-old brunette smiled. Brendan stepped back, allowing her to see her 'date'.

Drew was wearing a simple pale green, lined button-up shirt, and black dress pants. His hair was messy as usual, and May had to admit he looked hot.

Well – not from her point of view. From someone else's point of view.

He smirked at her staring. Brendan remained speechless, watching as May took a hold of her rival's arm, smiling over her shoulder at him.

'See you later, Brendan,' she called, giggling slightly at his astounded expression. As soon as the two had rounded the corner, May removed her arm (not reluctantly, it wasn't reluctant. It was just in case Brendan was still watching) from Drew's.

The chartreuse haired young adult smirked down at her. She glanced up at him, twiddling her thumbs self-consciously.

'What?' she asked finally. Drew shrugged.

'Nothing. You just… clean up well.' He smirked again.

'Hah…' she laughed nervously. Drew's eyebrows rose.

'Nervous, May?' He chuckled, stepping in front of her. May looked up, a red tint on her cheeks.

'Why would I be?' her voice came out smoother and more confident than she really felt. Drew smirked.

'Only because you're _dating _the Drew Hayden,' he told her, bowing and taking her hand in his, placing a kiss on the back of it. May flushed.

'Right… I forgot.' She rolled her eyes, grabbing his hand and dragging him outside the set of apartments. He chuckled, opening the door of his Porsche to let her get in. She rolled her eyes again, trying to hold back her smile.

'Of course you did.'

'Well, with you acting un-Drew-like and chivalrous, it's kind of hard to forget.' She fidgeted, clutching her purse close to her and fighting the blush that threatened to burst onto her cheeks.

Drew smirked. 'How do you know I don't act like this all the time and only act "un-Drew-like" around you?' he questioned. May blinked.

'Why would you do that?' she retorted, somewhat nervously. Drew shrugged, starting the car.

'I have my reasons.' May shivered at his words – but not because they meant anything to her, or because she wanted them to mean anything. What she was feeling was simply an old memory, of seven years ago. But she didn't feel that way anymore. She couldn't.

The car ride was silent, each person lost in their own thoughts, or simply remaining quiet. It wasn't an awkward sort of silence, but still sort of tense, anticipating.

'We're here.' Drew pulled to a stop, stepping out of the car as May did the same. The two walked into the restaurant, and already whispers began about what they were doing.

'You know, this is going to be everywhere.' May stated plainly. Drew smirked.

'It was your idea,' he said in response, sitting down at a table. May followed suit. An uncomfortable silence enveloped the two coordinators.

'So… how am I supposed to repay you for this?' May asked, breaking the quietness that had settled between them. Drew smirked once more.

'Simple – I arrange an interview or something after word has gotten around about what's happened, they'll most likely ask you about your relationship, and you'll answer with what we agreed on.'

'What if they don't ask?' May tilted her head to the side. Drew shrugged.

'You'll say it in a 'Coordinator's Weekly' interview.'

May nodded sullenly, brushing her hands up and down her arms.

'Cold?' Drew asked. May nodded, rolling her eyes.

'Duh. Why'd you have to get an outside table?' she whined. He laughed.

'Sorry,' he apologised sarcastically. May rolled her eyes once again. The sudden flash of a camera interrupted their conversation. A photographer in his early twenties held his camera, looking back at the photo and then towards May and Drew.

'Oh – wow! This will get me heaps of money!' he exclaimed, scuttling out of the building, holding his camera like his life was kept within it. May groaned.

'Isn't this what you wanted? It'll make Brendan furious,' Drew told her, clasping his hands together and leaning on the table.

'Well yeah, but it's so weird that it'll be going around that _I'm _dating _you._' She sighed, annoyed. 'And Dawn. She's going to kill me because I didn't tell her!'

'But is it really that bad of a thing?' Drew reasoned, raising his eyebrows. May frowned.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, you are dating me. There are a lot of girl's who'd kill to date me.' He smirked. May deadpanned.

'I don't want to date you,' she told him.

'Right…' he said sarcastically. 'Why'd you ask me and not Ash or someone then?'

May flushed. 'Ash is going out with Misty!' she snapped. Drew shrugged.

'So why not someone else? You're a top coordinator – I'm sure there's at least one boy out there who would put up with your horrifying looks.'

'Well then why did you accept?'

'I get to humiliate you.'

'Do you live to embarrass me?'

'Well, you have always been hopelessly in love with me.'

'No I have not!'

Drew smirked as May flushed red.

'Denial…' he said lowly. May narrowed her eyes, scowling.

'Jerk…'

'Hopelessly in love with me…'

'Shut up!'

Drew rolled his eyes. May's scowl deepened.

'Alright… you're still in denial. Admit it or I'm breaking up with you.'

'You can't do that!'

'I can…'

May frowned. Drew took her hand, looking at her seriously.

'May, I'm sorry, but-' May cut him off.

'Oh, shut up, Drew!'

**.:.**

**Okay… couldn't end this very well, but… review? Please… I love you :)**

**Oh, and I know that Drew was OOC… but hey… he's hopelessly in love with May, right? Love messes with your head xD**

**~EeveeTransformed~**


	3. Split Seconds

**Chapter three… Ooh, I'm excited about this chapter xD Sooo, read, et cetera, et cetera…**

**Cookies, anyone? :) Haha, only if you review!**

**~EeveeTransformed~**

**.:.**

May sighed, lifting the magazine from the rack. She ran her hand through her hair, biting her lip. Drew stood behind her, smirking as he watched her trouble over the cover of the publication.

'_Drew Hayden and May Maple – Dating?' _the cover read. The photo that had been taken a week ago was on the cover of 'Coordinator's Weekly', and May was already stressing that her friends would give her grief about it.

'Oh, relax, May!' Drew rolled his eyes, slipping an arm over her shoulders. She rolled her eyes in return.

'Why do you keep doing that?' she asked exasperatedly, resisting the urge to shrug his arm off. He chuckled.

'I am your _boyfriend_,' he reminded her, pulling her into a hug. She rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

'Whatever…' she waved it off, flipping to page twenty-seven, where the article on the coordinators new relationship could be found.

'_Top Coordinators May Maple and Drew Hayden were spotted in the Kindling Luvdisc last Saturday night (see magazine cover), at the same table, dressed fairly formally. Was this a date? Could it possibly be that two of Hoenn's greatest coordinators have finally gotten together?_

'_They're spotted frequently walking down the path, hand in hand, and Hayden's roses are a dead giveaway. There have been more sightings of the couple at restaurants, or simply eating out at the local food courts. This leads to some suspicion – what is up between these two professional coordinators?_

'_Solidad Saori, Top Coordinator of Kanto and close friend of the two, tells us that it seems the world had been waiting for this to happen, and now we'll wait and see. As soon as we have more information on this long-awaited couple, you'll hear from us!'_

'What do they mean, long-awaited? Finally? Everyone had been waiting?' May exclaimed, slapping the magazine back onto the rack and whipping around to face her green-haired rival, causing him to remove his arms. He simply shrugged his shoulders, blinking slowly. 'We would never have gotten together, if it weren't for Brendan,' she huffed, crossing her arms.

Drew rolled his eyes. 'Well, it still has to look real.' He grabbed her hand, dragging her down the street.

May ran to catch up with him, smiling slightly. 'Thanks for this, by the way,' she said, her smile broadening. Drew smirked.

'Don't mention it – besides, it's not like I don't get something in return,' he told her, continuing on. May smiled to herself, swinging her arm so that Drew's swung too. Drew chuckled, looking down at her. She laughed.

'What are you doing?' he asked, eyebrows quirking up. May shrugged still grinning.

'I'm just… happy, I guess…' she sighed, closing her eyes. Drew nodded to himself.

'Because…?'

'Well, Brendan's totally stumped, ya know,' she laughed, scratching the back of her head. 'And… maybe the week hasn't been that bad after all…' she trailed off, blushing. Drew smirked.

'You thought it would be?' he questioned, glancing at her. May shrugged.

'I guess… I mean, I would be dating-' she stopped mid-sentence. 'Oh, he really wants to go there?'

She took her hand from Drew's, crossing her arms and glaring at the space ahead of her.

Drew averted his eyes from his 'girlfriend' to what was in front of them. A few feet ahead, Brendan was smooching Briana, May's rival and friend, by the town square's fountain. The brunette narrowed her eyes. Drew merely shrugged.

The two pulled apart, and Briana sent a look in Drew's direction, winking, before returning to her original occupation. May scowled.

'So, it's a bit of a mess now,' Drew commented, going to turn around. 'I mean, you want Brendan, and Brendan wants you, but you're with me, and Briana, it seems, wants me, but I'm with you. A bit of a war here.'

'Yeah, well, if it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get!' She grabbed Drew's hand again and pulled him back the way they had come.

'How do you expect to "fight back", when Brendan's playing the same cards you are?' Drew asked nonchalantly, stopping outside one of the many shops.

'Uh… do something…' she blushed, 'romantic…'

Drew raised his eyebrows. 'Meaning?'

'I don't know!" the brunette snapped. 'You're the suave one when it comes to girls!'

'You're the girl.'

'Just do it whilst we're passing them!'

Drew rolled his eyes, glancing behind him and letting go of her hand. 'Just a moment...'

He stepped into the shop behind him, talking briefly with the owner than coming back out of the shop again. May frowned, looking up at the sign. Realisation dawned on her face. A florist. That explained everything. Drew smirked, twirling the rose in his fingers.

May rolled her eyes, taking his hand in his. After a week, she noticed, it just felt right. His hand in hers, his arm around her… She shook her head.

No, she was just getting used to it. The fangirls eyeing her evilly, the people walking down the street beside them and watching them…

'Ready?' Drew's voice broke her out of her thoughts. May nodded, clasping his hand tighter. Drew walked straight past them, in Brendan's line of view, and stood in front of her. He winked.

'I love you,' he said, handing her the red rose. May's heart fluttered.

No, she told herself, it wasn't fluttering. Anticipation - anticipation to see Brendan's reaction.

May smiled involuntarily, hugging the green-haired male. He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, and her already red face darkened even further. She watched over Drew's shoulder as Brendan scowled at her. She smiled, closing her eyes.

It seemed so real. She felt for a moment as if this was right, like it was all supposed to be like this.

But it wasn't.

She pulled away, beaming at her date. He smirked back at her.

'Hey, May!' Brendan called. May looked over at him. The silver haired boy winked. May frowned, turning away from him. Drew slipped his arm around her waist, and she leant against his shoulder. The two continued walking until they were out of town.

May quickly extracted herself from the green-haired male's grip as soon as they were out of sight, frowning.

'He's such a… a… ugh!' she fumed, pacing back and forth, arms crossed grumpily. Drew rolled his eyes.

'Whatever – you'll probably get a call from some sort of interview thing soon. We're "the couple" right now, so…' he told her, sitting down at one of the park benches. May clenched her fists.

'Why, though?' she asked him, slightly frustrated. 'Why are we "the couple" right now? I don't get it! Everyone's saying that they were waiting for us to get together!' She sat down next to her rival crossly. Drew shrugged.

'Everyone thought we would get together, I guess.' He eyed her carefully. May glared at nothing.

'_Why? _I would've never asked you on a date!' she whispered furiously, in case anyone was listening. Drew rolled his eyes for what seemed to be the tenth time that day.

'I think you would've wanted to, though.' He smirked. May flushed red.

'No, I wouldn't have!' she crossed her arms, slouching against the back of the bench. Drew groaned impatiently.

'I think you would have,' he muttered lowly, just loud enough for her to hear. He stood up, offering his hand to help her to her feet. She took it huffily, standing and brushing herself off.

'There's a big contest in two days, you know?' May asked, plainly changing the subject. Drew smirked.

'Of course, May. Did you think I'd forget?'

'Well, no, but it's a partners one…' she trailed off. Drew rolled his eyes.

'I know. You're my partner,' he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and continuing down the road.

'Wha- you didn't even ask me!' she exclaimed, stopping in her tracks with her hands on her hips. Drew turned to face her, a wry smile on his lips.

'It would be kind of weird if we paired up with someone else.' He looked at her weirdly, bangs half-covering his emerald eyes. May's shoulder's drooped.

'I guess… it's so weird!' she said, walking forward again. Drew followed, smirk forming on his lips.

'Regretting your decision?' His eyebrows quirked up. May shrugged.

'No… well, yes, and no…' she stretched. 'I don't know!'

Drew chuckled, grabbing her hand again as they walked through the Pokémon Centre doors, ignoring the looks other people sent them. May waved to Nurse Joy, who smiled in return, and the week-old couple trudged upstairs entering the room they shared.

'I don't see why we have to share a room,' May sighed grouchily, plonking down onto her bed. Drew smirked.

'Don't like it?' he questioned, leaning over her. She frowned, blush forming on her cheeks.

'No… why would I?' she folded her arms, leaning against the wall behind her. Drew leaned closer, minty breath tickling her face. May's face turned a deeper crimson.

'Why wouldn't you?' he breathed, leaning closer still. May squeezed her eyes shut, wincing. The sudden ringing of her pokénav caused a sigh of relief to escape her mouth. Drew pulled away, sitting on his bed nonchalantly, as if nothing had happened. May sent a glare in his direction before picking up her buzzing phone and putting it to her ear.

'Why didn't you tell me you were in a relationship?' May's blue-haired friend demanded through the device, and May could almost see her, hands on her hips and sapphire eyes glaring. She groaned.

'Hi, Dawn,' the brunette muttered.

'Oh, hey, May. But don't think you're out of it yet!' she chirped, before turning serious again. 'Are you, or are you not, dating Drew Hayden?'

Sure. Trust Dawn to read the magazine only hours after it came out.

'Yes.'

'_The_ Drew Hayden?' Dawn pressed. May rolled her eyes.

'No, the other one,' she answered sarcastically, sitting back down on her bed. Drew was laying on his bed, head propped up on his hands and one leg bent.

'There's another one?'

May groaned, causing her boyfriend to glance at her for a brief second. A faint blush spread across her cheeks again.

'Ugh, no!'

'Have you kissed yet?' Dawn queried. The scribbling of a pen in the background made May feel like she was in an interview. She gulped, remembering the payment she owed to the green-haired nineteen-year old.

'No…' she said, resting her head on her chin.

'Are you sure?' the blue-haired seventeen year-old asked.

'Yes!' May snapped, huffing slightly after.

'Is he cute? Well, of course he's cute, but do you think he's cute?' she giggled. May groaned impatiently.

'Yeah, sure,' she responded, glancing at Drew. He was watching her intently now, but his eyes were half glazed, as if he was thinking as well.

'You don't sound to impressed. What – did you break up already? Is he free?' she asked, and May rolled her eyes. She wasn't quite sure why the tiny flare of jealousy flickered inside of her, but she shook her head.

'No, and no. And it's awesome, okay? I just have… a headache, that's all.'

Well that was partly true. Her head was still spinning from the short episode that had occurred a few moments ago.

'Oh…' Dawn sounded slightly disappointed. 'Well, I'll call you later, I guess.'

'Okay,' May laughed slightly. 'See you, Dawn.'

She pressed the hang-up button, smiling slightly to herself.

'Right… a headache.' Drew sat up, stretching. May sent him a blank look.

'And you think I'm cute?' he asked, smirking. May rolled her eyes, cheeks gathering a tinge of pink.

'Well, what am I supposed to say?' she frowned, crossing her arms. '"No, I don't think my boyfriend's cute."?'

'Well, do you?' he blinked, eyeing her with his emerald orbs. May blinked, blush darkening.

'No,' she stated, but her voice was wobbly, and she turned away. Drew's smirk broadened.

'Right, May.' He stood up, going towards the door. 'Come on – it's time for dinner.'

May stood again, standing next to him before he opened the door for her. She smiled sarcastically at him.

'Thankyou… I guess. I can open a door, you know.' She stepped through the opening. Drew rolled his eyes.

'Knowing you – being the klutz you are – you'd probably crash into it first.' He smirked as the brunette's cheeks puffed up angrily.

'I would not!' she said fiercely, standing on her toes to look her rival in the eye. He perked his eyebrow, glancing between her mouth and her eyes, which were only inches from his.

May blushed as she realised this, going to step down again before Drew caught her around the waist. A wolfish smirk was on his mouth, and the red colour on his rival's expression deepened.

'Drew, let go!' she whispered. They were half in and half out of the room they shared, and the nineteen year old was afraid someone would see them. Drew's smirk broadened.

'Why would I want to do that?' he breathed, pulling her back in the room and closing the door, all the while holding on to her. She squirmed slightly as the green-haired nineteen-year old drew her back up to his face. May gulped, opening her mouth to speak, only then realising she had a massive lump in her throat. She swallowed.

'Because there isn't anyone watching… and it's uncomfortable?' she whimpered, leaning her head back. Drew rolled his eyes.

'C'mon, May. You want to kiss me. Your phone was on loud, and I could hear everything Dawn said, as well as you.' His face was only centimetres away from her now.

Her mind went blank as she glared at him. His emerald eyes stared right back at her, and for a long moment it was just blue and green. May scowled.

'I don't!' she muttered, turning her head away. Drew rolled his eyes inwardly, tilting her face so she was looking at him again. His face was closer now, and his lips brushed hers. May shuddered.

Drew smirked. 'Nah, you're right. No one's watching – no point.' He set her down, opening the door again. May frowned.

'Jerk.' She pushed past him, heading down the stairs again, arms crossed. Drew came up behind her wrapping and arm around her shoulders. Her eyebrows furrowed.

'Why do you try so hard?' she asked eventually, as the two walked down the streets. Drew shrugged.

'Why not?' He glanced down at her. She huffed, avoiding his eyes, as the two entered the restaurant. It was nowhere near as classy as the first restaurant the two had gone to, so May was simply wearing her white skinny jeans and a red off-the shoulder top. A rose was in her hair from earlier that day, when Drew had given it to her. Drew was simply wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans and a dark green jacket.

'So…' May muttered, sitting down at the table the two had just gotten. She clasped her hands together and stuffed them in her lap awkwardly, staring at the marble slab intently. Drew quirked his eyebrows, leaning over the table to look up at the brunette's face. May averted her eyes again.

'Why won't you look at me?' he asked promptly, still looking up at her. May blushed. 'Afraid to look me in the eye, in case you get lost in them and I kiss you?'

May fidgeted, ignoring him. Well, she couldn't say that she didn't want him to kiss her. And it was awkward when she looked him in the eye. Drew chuckled deeply.

'Poor May… I knew you were hopelessly in love with me… want me to kiss you?' he laughed. May glared in his direction. He smirked.

'No!' May exclaimed, clenching her fists. Drew rolled his eyes.

'You sounded disappointed when you said we hadn't kissed yet,' he laughed. She grimaced, face going crimson for what seemed to be the hundredth time that week.

'I was not disappointed – everything is an act!' she whispered furiously, crossing her arms and glaring at her legs.

Drew remained quiet, brows furrowed in thought as he pulled away from his previous position. May frowned.

'What?' she asked, suddenly nervous at his silence. He glanced at her.

'Would you care if I kissed you?' he asked, a light smirk gracing his face. May's jaw dropped slightly.

'Uh… I don't… know?' she avoided his eyes, finding the table interesting once more. His jade gaze watched her for a few long minutes more, before he sat up, usual smirk once again on his face, and waved to a waiter.

She rushed over, smiling at them.

'Can I help you?' the red-haired waitress asked, smiling sweetly. May's gaze remained glued to the table as Drew looked at her expectantly.

'I'll just get a meat pie…' she mumbled, glaring at nothing as Drew snorted slightly. He told the waitress he'd get that as well, and then leant over to her.

'Sorry,' he apologised briefly. May didn't even glance up at him.

'For?' she questioned, finally breaking her staring contest with the marble slab that was the table top. The chartreuse-haired male smirked, shrugging slightly.

'I made you feel uncomfortable,' he told her. May smiled slightly. 'I mean, it isn't your fault that your feelings for me are that out of control.'

The smile vanished. She stood abruptly, grabbing Drew's arm and dragging him towards the back of the restaurant, eyes narrowed. He glanced at her, slightly surprised at the action.

'Can you please stop annoying me?' she hissed, still glaring. Drew's eyebrow quirked upwards.

'Why would I do that?'

May scowled, only half acknowledging the fact that that was what he had said only twenty minutes earlier. Drew smirked, stepping closer.

'Now – would you care if I kissed you right now?' he repeated again, quietly. May's eyes clenched shut.

'Yes…' she stammered slightly, peering through her eyelids at her 'boyfriend'. He looked at her calmly, still moving forward.

'Really? Are you sure?' he breathed the question, now only a few feet away from her.

'Yes…'

'Positive?'

Two feet away. One foot, twenty centimetres…

For a split second, she thought about it. He had always been around, no matter what she did. Rivals as they were, the two had forged a closer bond over the years. More than she and Brendan.

And in all honesty, it wouldn't be that bad to kiss him.

'Are you sure?' Drew's question was repeated, and May now found herself a mere ten centimetres in front her. His soft whisper was so close to her. She smiled inwardly, tilting her head up to look at him.

'No.'

**.:.**

**And we'll leave it there. This chapter went on for much longer than I thought it would… probably three to four chapters left :)**

**Keep reading, I beg of you! I love you, everyone!**

**~EeveeTransformed~**


	4. Broken Strands

**Yesh, I did end the last chapter like that XD But here we go, next chapter so you can finally read what happened. Just saying, there will be a special mention to everyone who reviewed at the end of the story. Which should be coming soon :)**

**What? No, I'm not bribing anyone :/**

**So, read, review, blah-de-blah-blah…**

**~EeveeTransformed~**

**.:.**

The brunette's heart leapt to her throat, her nerves only showing half a second after she had finished her statement. And that half a second was all it took for Drew's surprise to vanish before his lips connected with hers, and the two pies that had been ordered were forgotten.

May's eyes closed as her hands reached up, seemingly by themselves, tangling in with the chartreuse locks that tickled her forehead. Drew's hands supported her lower back and head as he leant over her, and she released a breath through her nose.

And yet, in the back of her mind, Brendan was still there.

The kiss ended as the brunette pulled back, and shook her hands free of her rival's hair. Her eyes were wide as she avoided all eye contact with him, and the brunette's face burned crimson.

May turned away, bringing a finger to her lips in awe. The two remained silent.

'Well…' Drew's voice broke the silence, although the awkward air still remained. May stared at her shoes.

'Uh… I'm not really that hungry anymore…' she laughed anxiously, turning back to their table. Drew followed her as she walked, lost in his own thoughts. May frowned.

Did she like Drew? It was hard to say. She _had _had a crush on him when they were twelve, and she had just kissed him. But… what about Brendan? Her eyebrows furrowed further.

But Drew… he had always teased her. But again, his teasing had pushed her through her career. He made her strive to be better, and eventually, he pushed her over that line, and she was a Top Coordinator. She sighed, frustrated. To him, she was a rival. He was just toying with her emotions… right?

Wrong, she told herself, shaking her head. Drew wouldn't do that.

May groaned quietly in annoyance.

Stupid Drew. Stupid Brendan. Stupid kiss. Stupid idea.

She bit her lip, slumping down into her chair and avoiding eye contact with her green-haired rival as he sat down as well, still lost in his thoughts.

May sighed inaudibly, glancing out the window, bored. Her eyes widened as she saw Brendan standing outside, his ruby gaze fixed on her, an almost triumphant smile on his face. Her eyebrows furrowed fleetingly, before she turned to Drew. The brunette took a deep breath before reaching over and tapping her rival on the shoulder.

He glanced up, a wry smile on his lips as he looked at her.

'Brendan?' he asked simply, smirking slightly. But the smirk didn't reach his eyes. May frowned again.

'Yes, Brendan.'

May's sharp intake of breath caused the speaker's smirk to broaden. Drew scowled.

May glared at nothing. Now was not the time for him to show up. To her, it was as if her heart was ripping in two different directions, and yet there was still a tiny strand holding the pieces together.

She didn't want the strand to break.

'What do you want, Brendan?' she asked evenly, not looking up from the table. His hands clasped her shoulders, and yet, she noticed, they weren't nearly as warm as Drew's.

'You, May…' his voice was husky as he bent lower to her ear, arms moving around her upper body. May's face turned to one of disgust.

She shook his arms off, turning around to glare at the silver haired man. He was wearing a checked, black and white button up shirt and dress pants. Her eyes narrowed further.

'I love you, May,' he told her, handing her a red rose. Her teeth clenched. She turned to look at Drew.

His face was stoic, but his eyes were burning with something the brunette couldn't quite grab a hold of.

'Get lost, Brendan,' he said coldly, glaring at the ruby-eyed nineteen year old. Brendan smirked somewhat evilly. His arms snaked around May once more.

'Why would I leave my baby?' he breathed, glancing at her once more as she struggled in his arms. 'I mean, we're perfect for eachother. But May already knows that, doesn't she? I figured she was just here to tell you that she's with me now.'

May narrowed her eyes, ready to spit out a comeback, but Drew looked at her, the slightest bit of hurt visible on his face.

'May?' he questioned.

The strand that held her heart together twanged, as if ready to break as she watched him for a brief second. It was Drew, or Brendan. Her mouth curled down in distaste. She honestly had no idea what Brendan was talking about when she said that they were now "together" but Drew didn't look too happy about it.

_She _wasn't too happy about it.

She opened her mouth, ready to tell him of her newfound revelation, but Brendan beat her to it.

'Sorry, Hayden.'

Drew pursed his lips, standing and brushing himself off. 'Well, I'll see you around, May.'

The strand snapped with a painful thud in the brunette's chest as she stared after the green-haired male longingly. May's mind went blank.

She wrenched Brendan's arms off of her, standing up and sweeping around to glare coldly at the male in front of her. He smirked down at her.

'There… Hayden's gone, and now there's room for us,' he told her, voice still gruff as he went to snake an arm around her waist. She slapped it away furiously.

'How dare you?' she screeched. The restaurant went silent, but the top coordinator hardly noticed. 'How dare you come in, and tell my _boyfriend _that _we _are dating? When we _aren't _and never, _ever_, will be?'

'Baby, you know you've wanted this forever…' he said, stepping towards her. She narrowed her azure eyes.

'No, Brendan. I wanted it, until I realised just what a pile of crap you are. You don't even care about me. You just want me for my body, and you know it,' she seethed, turning to leave. Her hand curled around something, and her gaze turned even colder as she glanced at the object in her fingers.

The rose Brendan had presented to her shot to the ground as May stalked to the door of the restaurant, glancing at the crowd of people who were watching her.

'I can't believe you,' she hissed angrily. 'You were never like this. Jealousy changed you, Brendan, for the worse. I _hate _you!' she strode out of the restaurant, hurrying down the street in search of her green-haired rival.

Brendan stood, slightly shocked, in the middle of the restaurant. The waitress stepped cautiously up to him.

'I'm sorry, would you mind paying for the two pies these two ordered. I believe it was your fault they both left before they could eat, and somebody must pay for them.' She smiled sweetly. Brendan's jaw set, and he snatched the plates off of her and pelting them to the ground grumpily, where they smashed near his broken rose. The contents of the pies spilled everywhere, and as he stomped out of the restaurant, boos erupted from the watching people, and he glared behind him, walking in the opposite direction of May.

**.:.**

**Well, decided to jump on this update. It's a third of the length that the last chapter was, but hey. This chapter was important. I'm thinking two more chapters, and then the special mentions page. So keep reading peeps :)**

**~EeveeTransformed~**


	5. Hopelessly in Love With You

**Yes… I do know last chapter was short. But, as I said, it needed to be there, and I needed to end it there. YES! LAST CHAPTER ~ What? Of course I'm excited :) Please, enjoy as much as I enjoy :D**

**Oh, by the way. If I did a sequel to this, what would you suggest it be about? Because someone (who is probably reading this now XD) PMed me about it, but I'm not sure how I can really make a sequel to this… well, by all means, tell me any ideas you got :D**

**Read and enjoy the last chapter!**

**.:.**

May frowned involuntarily, blue eyes searching hurriedly through the crowd of people. The sapphire orbs shone with unshed tears, and her heart thud painfully as she pushed through people, muttering a short 'sorry' to everyone she shoved.

But she had to find him.

Her teeth gritted as she yet again thought of Brendan. But unlike the other times, it wasn't in a loving, admiring way. Her mouth curled in disgust at the ruby-eyed trainer.

'Excuse me,' she mumbled, sliding her hand in between two people then pushing her body through after. 'Yeah, sorry…'

May groaned. She really wasn't in the mood for this. The brunette broke free of the crowd, walking hastily towards the pokémon centre, hoping that her green-haired rival would be there, and hoping that he would understand.

_Praying _that he would understand.

She sighed through her nose for what seemed the hundredth time, thanking Arceus as she entered the pokémon centre, waving indifferently to Nurse Joy, forcing a smile. Her eyes watered with tears as she speed-walked down the hall, finally stopping at the door of her shared room. May breathed quietly through her nose, before she opened the door.

As she saw the empty room, she cursed, slamming the door shut as she stormed down the hall again. She pulled out her pokénav, typing a quick message to her rival before sending it.

_Where are you?_

There was no reply for the next ten minutes as the brunette ran around in search of her rival, nor was there for the next, or the next.

May huffed, tears finally overflowing and trailing down her cheeks. A small sob escaped her mouth, and she restrained from collapsing on the floor. She gritted her teeth.

She didn't even know why she was bothering.

Drew was only doing this so he could humiliate her, right? She shook her head, stray tears flying of her face.

He wasn't, and she knew that. And she knew that deep down, she knew that, and wanted that all along.

.:.

Drew groaned, running his fingers through his chartreuse hair as he paced back and forth through the room. He should have known. That was what this whole thing started out as anyway – just pretence, nothing more. May cared about Brendan, and he shouldn't have tried to change that.

The coordinator groaned again, flopping down on the bed in the pokémon centre of the next town. But… when they had kissed, he had sworn there was something there. There was definitely something there.

His head span.

The chartreuse haired coordinator was whipped, and he knew it, but obviously May didn't. He grimaced as his pokénav buzzed again. He picked the device up, reading the message.

'_Drew, you don't understand!'_

He frowned. Flygon's pokéball sat tauntingly on to bed next to him. He sighed, frustrated.

He had walked away quickly after Brendan had arrived, and as soon as he knew May couldn't see him, Drew had pulled out the ground-flying type and flown to the next town, in hopes that the brunette wouldn't follow. The top-coordinator hadn't thought he could bear it if she came after him.

But now… the pokéball remained on the bed beside him for the next four minutes as he contemplated his options, and on the fourth minute he snatched the pokeball off the covers and released the dragon.

'We're going back,' he stated simply, clambering onto Flygon with a brave grimace. The two flew out the window, much to the astonishment of the trainers and people below him. Drew gritted his teeth, flying on. It took only minutes for him to reach the city where he had been in only an hour ago, and the coordinator quickly dismounted his pokémon and paced off quickly in search of the brunette.

What he would do might just ruin their relationship, but Drew felt he needed to know. He strolled on, glancing in windows and down alleys, heading in the general direction of the pokémon centre.

'Drew!' The shrill cry of the bubbly fan-girl caused a groan to escape from said boy's lips as he whipped around to face her.

Briana's sickly sweet smile faded as she glanced at him.

'What do you want?' he snapped, shoving his hands in his pockets impatiently.

'Ohh… what's wrong, baby?' the fangirl cooed, wrapping her arm around Drew's. The green-haired shook her off, slightly disgusted.

'I don't have time for this, Briana. Besides, I have a girlfriend.' He frowned slightly at the last word. Briana smiled brightly.

'Oh, you don't like her. It's alright, I know that. Why would _you _like her?' she purred clasping his arm once more.

Drew narrowed his eyes, pulling his captured limb away once again. 'For one, she's not a plastic slut, and I love her much more than I could ever love you, so back off.'

Briana stood back, looking slightly aghast as Drew stalked on. She stared at the ground, miserable, as her idol walked away from her, frown still plastered on his face.

He arrived at the centre hurriedly, pushing past the people in the lobby and jogging down the hall, pulling the door open.

May sat on the bed, obviously crying, but her head whipped up at the sound of the door opening. Drew sighed inwardly in relief. The brunette sobbed again jumping up and wrapping her arms around him.

'Drew, you don't get it! Brendan – h-he came and he lied, because I don't like him! I-I realised it just earlier, when we k-kissed and I really don't want to be with him, because he doesn't like me anyway, he was just jealous that I didn't like him anymore. Drew I-'

Her babbling was cut off as Drew cupped her face in his hands, pressing his lips to hers, closing his eyes. May went limp, eyes squeezed shut. The brunette pulled back, tearstained face showing a look of surprise.

'May, I know. I don't care about Brendan,' he said, leaning his forehead against hers. 'So, will you go out with me?'

May smiled, puffy azure eyes lighting up. 'Depends, what do I get out of it?' she joked feebly. He smirked, kissing her again, leaning over her the slightest bit.

'There's plenty more where that came from,' he chuckled, supporting the brunette's lower back and head as she beamed.

'Okay, that'll do.' May laughed, tightening her embrace around her boyfriend.

'I'm sure it will.'

.:. _Two Months Later _.:.

'Okay, we'll be on set in five minutes!' The camera man told the three people that sat on the chairs. Cameras were placed all around the stage that May, Drew and Gillian were stationed on. Gillian was the presenter of the TV show 'Talk Pokémon!' which was a game show for trainers with quizzes,, and had an interview break in the middle. The crowd behind the curtain mumbled impatiently.

'I told you, you don't have to say it, May,' Drew chuckled, his arm around the brunette. May smiled.

'No, it was your part of the deal, and I promised… Well, actually, I'm not sure if I really did promise, but I'm doing it anyway!' She smiled, glancing up at her boyfriend. He smirked back down at her.

'I know it now, but you don't need to say it on live television if you don't want to,' the male coordinator told her. May beamed.

'I'm still doing it,' she declared. Drew removed his arm, clasping his hand tightly around hers.

'If you say so…'

'Hi! I'm Gillian, and we're welcoming you back to 'Talk Pokémon!', where we have coordinators Drew Hayden and May Maple, the top couple of Hoenn right now!'

The two indicated coordinators waved to the crowd as the curtains went up, showing the set.

'So, you two, it's been just over two months, hasn't it?' the presenter asked eagerly, clasping her hands on her knees and leaning forward, facing the couple.

May grinned. 'Yep! It has!'

'What's it like, having to battle each other in contests? I'm sure I wasn't the only one here who saw the contest battle between you two only a few days ago!'

'Well, it's not really that different, to be honest. I mean, I battled Solidad, Ash, Max and people like that before, and they're all my friends. In the competition we act no differently than we would before. Drew and I have been friends for ages, and we never went easy on each other,' May replied, nodding her head slightly.

'Friends for ages, you say?' Gillian inquired, leaning towards the couple more, so that her stomach was on her thighs. 'How long, exactly?'

'Well,' May began, glancing up at Drew. 'I've really always been inspired by Drew… or as he likes to put it,' she smiled, squeezing his hand tighter.

'…hopelessly in love with him.'

**.:.**

**And there we go :) Voila, it is complete! Do review, my darlings, I will adore you for it… TTFN, as Tigger likes to say :) Hope you have a smurftastic (Haha, I just saw the Smurfs ;D) holiday for those of you in Australia. Not sure if anyone else is on break – I am, obviously :D**

**The recognition page will be up in 5-6 days, so review whilst you can xD.**

**It's been an honour writing for you~**

**~EeveeTransformed~**


	6. Recognition Page

**So peeps, the recognition page :D Just saying, I thank all of you for reading and supporting me through this story. I loved writing it, and I'm glad you loved reading it. I'm so happy at all the positive comments I received from everyone, and I will be writing more Contest fics in the future.**

**I love you all :)**

**To everyone who reviewed:  
>~ I love all of you. I swear, every time I read a review from you (that was positive, of course) I smiled so much that it hurt. And believe me, my cheeks were so sore by the time I finished. I'm glad you liked it, guys, and I'm ecstatic that I had so many supporters for my first finished chapter story.<strong>

**Thankyou:**

_**Daisy Phantom**_** – I will try to work on my grammar, I promise :D  
>~<strong>_**Ronmione**_** – Thanks for all the support you've given me throughout everything :) Much appreciated!  
>~<strong>_**DubieLufsBoyzz1 – **_**I'm glad :) Thanks for the support!  
>~<strong>_**truelightbyakuya – **_**I'm glad you like it :) Hope you keep reading, and thanks for the support :)  
>~<strong>_**LoveLoverGrl – **_**Thanks for all the support you've given me :) I had a ball writing this, so I'm glad you loved reading it :D  
>~<strong>_**9'-'sachiko-chan'-'9 – **_**I'm glad you approve :) Thanks for reviewing, means a lot :D  
>~<strong>_**City Skyline (AKA Coralee & CSRoyal :D) – **_**Thanks for all the support :) And my beta is Microsoft Word [Which hates me right now, cuz of all the usernames :/] xD haha :) I'm glad you liked reading it, really. I loved reading your reviews, so keep posting 'em! :D  
>~<strong>_**Theater of the Mind- **_**Well, I hope you're satisfied! Thanks for the support :D And yes, I am that cruel xD I love cliffies. I mean **_**I **_**know what's going to happen, so… haha, no, when I do cliffies I **_**try **_**to update as soon as possible… it's exciting :D  
>~<strong>_**bluejay511 – **_**Yeah :) Well, I'm a sucker for happy endings, so that was always going to happen :D Thanks for reading! All the support is great, honestly :)  
>~<strong>_**XxAnimeLover7xX – **_**Haha – well, here's your special mention :) I'm glad you liked it! I feel so honoured… I'm serious! I'm glad you like my writing :) Peace out! :D  
>~<strong>_**SHANAYNAY**_** - :D Thanks for reviewing!  
>~<strong>_**Charityx – **_**Glad you like :) I'm quite happy with the amount of reviews, actually. I really only write one-shots, so this being my first long story taken seriously, I'm glad that everyone reviewed :) Thanks for the support!  
>~<strong>_**IrresistibleAshGirl – **_**I'm glad you liked it :) Keep reading, thanks for the support! I'm really happy with the way it turned out, and I'm glad you were too :)  
>~<strong>_**Blademon**_** – Flattered :) 3 Thanks for the support! =D  
>~<strong>_**Hiru to Yoru – **_**I'm glad you liked it :DD Keep reading, pweez ;)  
>~<strong>_**ANewNameMoreProfound – **_**I'm very happy with how I ended, so I'm glad I'm not the only one :)  
>~<strong>_**KurunaGirl – **_**You reviewed every chapter but the last one :D Thanks for the support – much appreciated! Haha, seriously, when I first read your reviews I'm like 'OH MY GAWD ANOTHER CRAZY PERSON!' cuz crazy peeps are cool ;D I like pineapples! Thanks for reviewing, and supporting, and everything else :)  
><strong>

**And the one person who reviewed every chapter… YOU'RE EPIC!**

_**Tiger Priestess – **_**Thank you soooooooooooooooo much! You gave me a positive review every chapter, and you still told me what you wanted to see happen, and it was great having that kind of support. Thanks a heap, you're awesome! **

**So yeah… If you reviewed before I posted this, but it didn't appear until after this appeared, I'm really sorry. I love you too, I promise! Keep reading please.**

**This is EeveeTransformed, signing out.**

**Love you! **


End file.
